


Sugar Plum Fairy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @feelmyroarrrr Oh could I request Bucky x reader, she is the personal chef for the avengers as no one could take vision cooking any more. He doesn’t want to bother her with requests so she talks to Steve and starts making things Bucky might like and making sure he gets some left outside his door. (Maybe plum crumble?) he falls for her and she already liked him. Etc etc, happy ending, smut if you want 😍 thank you





	Sugar Plum Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @feelmyroarrrr Oh could I request Bucky x reader, she is the personal chef for the avengers as no one could take vision cooking any more. He doesn’t want to bother her with requests so she talks to Steve and starts making things Bucky might like and making sure he gets some left outside his door. (Maybe plum crumble?) he falls for her and she already liked him. Etc etc, happy ending, smut if you want 😍 thank you

* * *

Being hired on as the personal chef for the Avengers was an amazing opportunity. You couldn’t say it was your dream job because it wasn’t something you’d even considered. It was always interesting, however.  
  
Over time, you got a grasp on their individual tastes and tried to come up with new recipes for them. The only one that you couldn’t ever figure out was Bucky. He was the one that never asked for anything special and never complained.

It would be a lie to say you didn’t have a slight crush on him, but you’d never really spoken beyond pleasantries. You’d been there just over four months, and decided to do something for him. However, not knowing what the man liked made that a touch difficult.

Standing in the kitchen, you tried to think of something. Steve. Afterall, he knew Bucky best of all. You moved to the intercom and pressed the button. “Steve, can you come to the kitchen, please?” It wasn’t unusual for you to page a member of the team. You’d ask them what they’d like you to add to the shopping list, for birthdays coming up, things like that.

* * *

“How may I help you today?” He smiled, sitting down. “If it’s about dinner, my vote is for ham.” Steve told you. “It is the holiday season.”

Laughing, you shook your head. “Dinner is already planned, but I’ll make note that Captain America wants ham.” You smiled. “No, uh, this is about Bucky.” Your cheeks tinted pink, amusing him. Licking your lips, you went on. “He’s the only one that doesn’t ever request anything. Ever. No dinners, no lunches, no snack foods…nothing.” He nodded, knowing that he probably didn’t want to bother you or give you more work. “I feel bad.” You shrugged. “I have no idea what he likes, so I called you up here.”

Steve smiled. “You want to get an idea for what Bucky likes to eat? So…what? You can surprise him?” He teased you, making you roll your eyes playfully.

“Something like that.” You told him. “Besides, like you said- it’s the holiday season. Everyone deserves something.”

* * *

Bucky furrowed his brows later that evening, smelling something sweet. Getting off his bed, he set his book down and made his way towards his door. He opened it and looked down. There was a small plate with a single serve plum crumble. Crouching, he picked it up and chuckled, shaking his head.

He had a feeling that Steve had told you it was his favorite, and he made a note to thank him. Shutting the door, he moved back to where he’d been reading, a small smile on his face. Once he’d kicked his feet up and sat back against the headboard, he picked up the fork that was resting next to it. It looked almost too good to eat. Almost.

Taking a bite, he paused, enjoying the perfect ratio that you’d managed to achieve. Bucky knew that you were an excellent cook, but this was amazing.

After you’d left Bucky his dessert, you’d left for the night. The entire way home, your face was warm. You hoped that you hadn’t overstepped your boundaries, and that it was well received. You hoped that when you got there the next morning, that you wouldn’t be met with ‘please don’t do that again’.

Just as always, you ate a quick breakfast before the sun was even thinking of rising, and made your way to Stark Tower. It was the same every day, unless Tony asked you to stay over or not come in. Which, neither really happened all that often.

Walking in the kitchen, you set your things down on the counter to start your day. Turning, you spotted the plate from Bucky’s dessert on the top of the stove, in the middle. There were still crumbs on it, making you chuckle. Moving forward, you lifted the small folded piece of paper and opened it.

_Thanks._

_-Bucky_

You smiled softly to yourself, tucking the note in your back pocket, and put the plate in the sink. As much as you’d like to relish in the fact that he’d liked your dessert, you had a meal to get on the table.

Moving around the kitchen, you had multiple burners going, along with the oven. Your hair was up in it’s usual ponytail, moving as you did. There was a sheen of sweat on your face that you loved, the sweat from the heat of the food you were preparing. Cooking was your passion, and this is where you felt at home.

Steve was the first one to come through, stopping at the counter. He leaned his hands on it and waited for you to notice him there. Finally spotting him out of the corner of your eye, you jumped, not having been expecting him. “Jumpy much?” He teased, smirking.

“Not my fault you’re lighter on your feet than a damn ballerina.” You teased right back, moving around as you spoke. “What can I do for you, Cap?” You asked, glancing at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. “Just seeing how my advice worked.”

You blushed. “Uh, he ate the dessert I left him. Plum crumble. Left me a note on the plate this morning.” At that moment, you were thankful that your cheeks had already been pink from the heat, so he couldn’t see your blush.

That morning you had prepared bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, and a fruit salad. It was a decent balance of comfort foods and not so bad for you. Everything had been put on serving platters and set up on the table in the dining room not too long after your chat with Steve.

As the others ate, you cleaned up the mess from cooking breakfast, knowing that you’d turn around and it would be time to prepare lunch. That’s how it went- it seemed you just served one meal, and you were preparing the next.

One by one, they made their way back through after they had eaten. You were only half paying attention, pulling out things here and there for lunch. You were making homemade burgers and fries. Feeling eyes on you, you slowly turned and blushed when you saw Bucky. “Uh, hi.” You smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

He smiled back. “I know I left the note, but thanks again.” He told you quietly.

You nodded. “You’re welcome. I felt bad that you never get anything you like, since I don’t know what that is.” Continuing your work, you made sure to make it obvious that you weren’t ignoring him. “Uh, I’m making a meal that I know you like for dinner.”

“Oh, really?” He chuckled. “What’s that?”

Biting your lip, you smirked at him. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Bucky laughed. “I see how it is.” He teased. “I’ll let you get back to work, Y/N.” With a small wave, he left you alone with your thoughts.

He was surprised when that night you served steaks, caramelized onions and mushrooms on top, homemade mashed potatoes with gravy, and then prepared a few vegetables to choose from. As always, each steak was just right.

You never said when, but you would make sure to make a meal that you knew Bucky would like a couple times a week. Then, at night, you’d try different recipes. Almost always with plums. You’d written down the best ones, wanting to remember them for another time. The next morning, Bucky was the last to leave, and the pair of you would chat for a few minutes before he’d leave you to work.

It was now Christmas day, and you were extra busy. You were thankful that Tony had the most well equipped kitchen you had ever seen. You had a ham to make, a turkey, a brisket, vegetables, sides, buns, and desserts.

You were rushing about, not wanting to have anything get cold as the rest was being finished. Bucky and Steve were the first to come see what smelled so good, but all you did was give them a small smile. “You need some help?” Steve offered.

“Uh…” You looked around. “Maybe as I put things on the serving platters, you can bring them to the table?”

“I’m sure we can manage.” He smiled, nodding.

You let out a sigh. “Thank you.” 

* * *

“You coming?” Tony asked, as everything was now on the table, and he was the last to arrive.

You furrowed your brows. “Me? No, I was just eat in here, like I usually do.” It never bothered you, as you wound up working as you ate.

He grinned. “Not tonight.”

Once he’d convinced you, you followed him, feeling out of place. You could tell that you’d been rushing about, and cooking. He sat you across from Bucky, and you gave him a small smile. It was weird sitting at the table with the others. It wasn’t that they treated you like the ‘help’, but they were the Avengers, man.

“Okay. So, we’ll eat, and then we’ll make our way to the tree for presents.” Tony announced. “You, too, chef.” He pointed at you.

You shook your head. “I-I don’t have anything for anyone.” You said meekly.

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. I got it covered.” You knew that look in his eye. He had something up his sleeve.

Bruce was the one that was handing out gifts, and sure enough, Tony had you covered. “Alright, for Clint, from the chef.” He teased you. One by one, each of them got a couple things from you. Each teasing you about what you’d given them, as Tony thought like himself when buying each of them.

“JARVIS?” Tony called out. “Some music, if you would.”

“Of course, sir.” JARVIS agreed right before soft Christmas music played.

As presents were opened, there was a light chatter that could be heard, along with laughter. “Uh, guys?” Bruce cut you all off. “I don’t know who this is for…” That was the first time you saw a puzzled look on his face.

Clint furrowed his brows. “No name?”

He shrugged. “To- the Sugar Plum Fairy…” He chuckled. “What is this, the Nutcracker?”

“That’s Y/N’s.” Bucky spoke up, surprising you. “It’s her favorite ballet.” He shrugged.

Bruce handed it to you, and you took it gently. You ripped it open and laughed. “1,001 Dessert Ideas.” Grinning, you looked at Bucky. “Thank you.”

“I figured this way you had some help with those sweets you’ve been leaving me.” He smiled softly.


End file.
